1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for hanging picture frames, plates and the like, from walls, and more particularly to hanging these objects in corners between walls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices of various constructions have been patented which allow picture frames, shelving, and toilet articles among other things, to be hung in the corners of walls. Examples of such patents include U.S. Pat. No. 150,230, issued Apr. 28, 1874 to S. Dobbs and W. N. Brayton, U.S. Pat. No. 1,219,025, issued Mar. 13, 1917 to G. W. Mertz, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,815, issued Mar. 1, 1988, to Stephen A. Miller. While these devices provide means for hanging objects in a corner, they do not provide means for adjustably positioning the device itself or the object to be hung, with respect to the corner of the wall. As can be seen from the geometry of the situation, a line from one wall in a corner to the corresponding wall, which line also intersects each wall at an equal angle and intersects the hanging device has a distinct length. The closer the device is to the corner, the shorter the line, and vice versa. This length of this line represents the greatest width of a picture or the like that can be supported by such a device which positions the object to be hung next to the device. A picture or the like having a larger width than this, and desiring to intersect both walls at equal angles must necessarily move further from the corner and consequently further from a device rigidly positioned in the corner. Of course, the picture could be turned obliquely to the corner and still contact the device, but such obliquely displayed pictures are not aesthetically pleasing to most people. The prior art devices contain no means for adjusting either their distance or the object to be hung's distance from the corner. This clearly limits these devices, ability to accomodate larger or smaller width pictures or to adjust the device's mounting position on a wall to accomodate studs in the wall and the like. This is clearly a problem in want of a solution.